A Quirkless in Wolf's clothing
by AokagaSwag
Summary: Her family was renowned for being composed of quirkless individuals. It dated as far back as her great-great-great grandparents. So what, pray tell, were these ears sticking out of her head? Because they weren't there yesterday... Or the day before. Or even the day before that. Shit just got real, and she wasn't quite sure if she could be bothered to deal with it. Katsuki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

They knew. The moment she opened her piercing, molten orbs, they _knew_ that she wouldn't be ordinary.

And so, it was their job to give her a worthy name that would be written down in history. Because with a quirk like hers, she would become _great_ , and they would be damned if they let her become anything less.

* * *

 **•僕のヒーローアカデミア•**

* * *

She was a quiet child, always preferring to watch rather than _do_ ; stay silent instead of _loud_. She was social in her own right, but she couldn't help the way her feet forced her take a step back and _listen_.

It was an ingrained instinct. One she never knew where it had come from, but it constantly howled at her to always be aware and _ready_. For what, she didn't know, but she had always trusted the silent instruction, and many a time it had saved her.

Car speeding down the road? She stopped and _listened_ to the screeching that was _miles_ away and waited, ignoring her mother's hand that was incessantly tugging at her own and groaning at her to _move_. She never moved, and instead chose to yank her mother away from the road that she was about to cross, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, when the car finally sped past them, missing them by mere _inches_.

The man that hissed at her to follow him into that dirty alleyway? She _stopped_ and _smelt_ him. The promise of hurt and rotten... _something_ , hitting her nose full force that had her stumbling to just _get away_.

She had never questioned it. And probably never will (unless she was bored in class, like right now). After all, it _was_ sort of cool...

" _Hitomi_!"

Maybe it was her quirk? No, that couldn't be right. She had that _thing_. That stupid, god-awful, _thing_.

She snorted under her breath and loosely shook her head as she gently chewed on the pen in her mouth. _What else could it be, then?_

 ** _"GUSHIKEN HITOMI!"_**

She blinked at the shout and looked up from under her fringe, tutting when she realised it was just her teacher.

 _Annoying fart_ , she thought, narrowing her eyes at him, though he couldn't see them behind the overgrown hair covering them, and she spat the pen out of her mouth. " _Yes_ , Sensei?"

He huffed at her bland reply, and crossed his arms. "Mind sharing with the class what you were noisily mumbling about back there?"

She grunted and leaned back in her chair, pen clattering down onto the desk as she lazily sunk further down into her chair. "Not particularly," she drawled, blocking out the way her classmates snickered at her being called out by their sensei.

"R-Right." He sweat-dropped at her reply, but then shook his head when he remembered this was typical Hitomi behaviour. "I take it you're going to become a hero like the rest of the class?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed at the many forms that turned in their seats to stare at her, all awaiting her answer. All except for _one_.

"I guess..." She droned, scratching at her cheek as she snapped out of her reverie, groaning when the class suddenly broke out in deafening cheers and hooting, quirks being unleashed and wrecking havoc about the classroom.

Midoriya Izuku was a meek boy. He had never bothered Hitomi, wasn't loud and obnoxious like the rest of their classmates, and, most importantly, he _wasn't stupid_.

She respected that. She also knew there was something about him to be wary of. She couldn't place it, but it was there, alright. Like the damp wind that passed before a thunder storm. Or the quiet gathering of grey clouds before lightening hit. She knew something was there. Now all she had to do was wait for it to appear.

"Remember, Class! No use of quirks during school time!"

 _They're too loud_ , she thought, wincing as her ears rung and sucked in a sharp breath. _Could they maybe, I don't know, shut up?!_ She mentally shouted, slamming her head down on her desk and hissing as she covered her already hair-covered ears.

" _HEY!_ "

Whatever plebeian chose to shout even louder than the class' cheers, _really_ didn't deserve her attention. So, off to sleep she went. Which lasted about one minute, and 7 seconds. She counted.

"-U.A! YOU HEAR THAT, HITOMI?!"

Her eyes snapped open at the angry yell of her name and she quickly raised her head as she sought out its owner.

 _Of course it's him_ , she thought with disdain, lips pursing as she stared at Izuku's main tormentor.

 _Katsuki Bakugou. Bomb extraordinaire_ , She thought with a frown, _at least his quirk suits his rather... explosive attitude._ She snickered at the pun, wolfish grin on her face as she turned to face him. "Yeah. Annoyingly loud and clear, _Bakagou_."

She glanced beside her when she heard a quiet giggle and her grin sharpened when she realised it was Izuku.

" _What did you just call me_?"

Hitomi lowly whistled, nodding to herself when she smelt the smoke emitting from his hands. "Watch out!" She gasped, throwing her hands up in front of her face, lips still shaped into that wolfish grin of hers. "He's gonna blow!"

It was silent. Save for the muffled giggling beside her.

 _That's right_ , she cackled, lowering her arms to shoot her desk-mate a thumbs up. _Laugh it up, Izuku! I am totally funny. Hilarious, even._

Ok. Was there a fire? Because she was pretty sure she could smell a _hell_ of a lotta smoke, and- _oh_. That desk wasn't burnt before.

Her mind raced as she thought of a way to quickly calm Katsuki down and stop him from storming towards them. And oh _shit_ , was that just _her_ desk?!

"SENSEI!" She screeched, loudest she had ever been her entire life, and she frantically pointed towards the boy looming over her while she still sat in her chair.

"Isn't there, like, a rule against this?!" She spluttered, internally laughing up a storm as she tried to stay composed and not make Katsuki anymore angrier than he was. "Pretty sure there is!" She yelled.

" _KATSUKI_!" She heard their sensei bellow, and she stiffened when the open palm stopped inches away from her face. "ENOUGH!"

She mentally pat herself on the back when she saw bomb boi lower his hand and take a withering step back, and she sweat dropped at the heated look he gave her.

"That was fun," she wistfully commented, snorting at Izuku's spluttered cry of 'no, it wasn't!' and slouched in her chair now that there was no immediate threat anymore. "Let's not do that again." She was pretty sure she could hear Izuku's knees knocking together, which didn't sound _too_ healthy, if you asked her.

"Yes," their sensei sighed when the commotion died down, "After all," he continued, "You wouldn't want to hurt your potential classmates, ne?"

 _Kill me now._

"Potential classmates?" Katsuki mumbled to himself, "These two Quirkless idiots?" He scoffed, clenching his fists at the very thought.

Hitomi hummed and scratched the back of her head as she yawned. "Yep. Thought it'd be cool," she grunted, lightly rolling her eyes as the class once again burst out in laughter.

"HA HA! HITOMI AND _DEKU_?!"

"What a joke!"

"What are they gonna do, study their way in?!"

"The two Quirkless' going to U.A?! Ha! As if!"

"That was funny, Sensei!"

She ignored all of them, even Izuku's stuttering of an excuse, as she stood up from her chair.

 _Is he gonna be alright if I leave him?_ She wondered, pursing her lips as she listened to Izuku splutter and shout at Katsuki, all the while praising the lord that her classmates were distracted with their antics and not her quick shuffling along the wall and towards the door.

"I-I want to become a hero! And don't tell me I can't when I haven't even tried to yet!"

Her hand froze at the door, shoulders tensing and heart painfully clenching at his heartfelt cry.

 _He really wants to become a hero, huh?_ Her hand slowly loosened its grip on the door and she took in a sharp breath, sending a quick prayer for her survival. _You owe me, Izuku._

"You don't even have a quirk, _Deku_ ," Katsuki hissed out, shoving the boy out of his chair and cornering him against the chalkboard behind him.

'Deku's' answer fell on Hitomi's deaf ears as she stalked behind Katsuki, blood pumping through her veins as she drowned out their heated argument.

"Leave him _alone_ , Katsuki," she growled, feeling her eyes burn as she intimidatingly towered over the boy and emitted an air of authority that had _his_ puny instincts telling him to _run_.

This was why he didn't like her. _He_ was top-dog. So who was _she_ to question that? With her superior height and stupidly stupid cute face and, _and_... It hurt. Seeing her laugh and joke with _Deku_ of all people. Why couldn't she be like that with _him_?! Couldn't she see that he was better than that quirkless nobody...?

But it was as he looked into her glowing, luminescent _eyes_ , that he realised his mistake.

He had made her angry.

 _And she had never liked him._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy. Fucking. _Shit_. I got 3 reviews _already_?! Oh lord. Thank you _so_ much. I can't believe this has gotten such a positive reaction! And in two days! *cries* It's beautiful.**

 **Please continue to give me your support!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

She really didn't know where that had come from, but she was glad it did.

She bared her teeth at him, noticing the way he flinched when she did so, and she took a step forward. "Did you not hear me, _Kat-su-ki_?" She rumbled, teeth still bared and lips sharpening into a tight smirk.

His eyes flickered to her teeth, eyes widening at her sharp incisors, and he fearfully stepped aside, but not before shooting Deku a glare.

"How are you going to pass the entrance exam if you have a _girl_ fighting your battles for you, Deku?" He scoffed, knocking his shoulder against Hitomi's as he walked past her and back to his desk.

The back of her throat violently vibrated as she growled. " _Watch_ it." Her nostrils flared in annoyance at his rude departure, and she peered down at Izuku who still sat against the chalkboard.

"Izuku," she mumbled, reaching down and grabbing hold of his hands. She pulled him up and frowned when he just muttered a 'thank you' and sat back in his seat.

 _Did that hurt him that badly? Shit, Katsuki. You ass._

"Hey..." She poked, scratching the side of her head as she sat in her own chair, flicking her middle finger up at her classmates that still continued to watch the pair.

"He's right, you know..."

She blinked at the whisper, and turned sideways in her chair as she rest her forearm on the back of said chair.

"Who, _Katsuki_?" She snorted, raising her eyebrows in disbelief and then sweat-dropping when he proceeded to _nod his head._

"Don't let him hear you say that..." She winced, glancing at said person and letting out a sigh of relief when his tense shoulders still faced them.

"B-But.." He trailed off, shoulders relaxing when he heard the light chatter of classmates as they slowly became distracted in their own conversations. "He _is_."

Hitomi rest her cheek on her closed fist of the same arm that was perched on the back of her chair, and sent him a small smile. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Izuku stopped fiddling with the pages of his notebook and blinked at her question. "H-Huh?" He stuttered, eyes widening in confusion as he peered at her from the side.

"I said-" a shrill ring interrupted the rest of her sentence and her mouth clacked shut.

 _Yes. What perfect timing_ , she mentally groaned, rubbing her forehead at the many screeching chairs that echoed around the classroom.

"Class dismissed!" Their sensei stated with a nod, "Good luck in your future endeavours, everyone!"

 _Did he mean to make that pun?_ Either way, it got a snicker out of her, and if Izuku's breezy laugh was anything to go by, he got it as well.

Still. She was tempted to slam her head down onto her desk when a shuffling stampede of feet and annoyingly loud cheers and shouts once again blasted her sensitive ear drums.

 _Do they ever stop?_ She thought with a huff as she twisted in her chair to snatch up her backpack, standing up from her own chair when it was loosely held between her fingers.

"Right," she said, hefting the mostly empty bag onto her shoulder. "I'll be going now.." She stated, pursing her lips in confusion at what even possessed her to actually continue talking to someone.

 _Weird_ , she silently noted, scrutinising Izuku from behind her fringe. _What makes him so special?_ It left an unsettling feeling inside her stomach when her question went unanswered, and, for once in her life, she would find the answer out for herself.

Izuku perked up at her words and quickly glanced around to make sure she was talking to him. "Y-Yeah?" He gulped, looking into the dark tresses that covered half of her face.

She gently smiled at him, laugh bubbling in her chest as she slowly raised her hand, only to lower it onto his dark green locks and ruffle it. "See you in ten months, _Izukkun_."

He froze; heart stopping in his chest, and eyes wide beyond belief as he watched her leave.

"Wha-? Ten months?" He blinked, hands shaking as he suddenly realised what she meant. "I- she-..." He trailed off, eyes stinging as his cheeks stretched into a wide smile full of unadulterated joy.

"Yes!" He cheered, holding up a clenched fist as his eyes shone with determination, "I can do it." His cheeks flushed as he remembered her departure and he hovered a hand over his head. "A girl j-just-"

" _Aww_. Does Deku have a _wittle crush_?"

His chair violently screeched as he pushed it back, and he hurriedly stood up as he stumbled to pack his stuff away.

 _Oh, nonono_ , he thought with a cry, recognising the degrading tone of voice. _Not now!_ He flung his bag on and reached for his notebook, it being the only thing he hadn't packed away, when it was suddenly yanked out of his hands.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to."

 _Crap_.

* * *

 **•僕のヒーローアカデミア•**

* * *

A shiver wracked her spine and she jolted in place on her bed at the sensation, pausing in her task of taking her socks off.

 _That was weird..._ She hummed, raising her head and staring out of her window. _I wonder what it was...?_ She shrugged and continued to peel her socks off, eyes still looking out the window when she blanched.

"When did it get so cluttered...?" She thought aloud, blinking at the trash filled beach that lay a ways away outside her window, her eyes easily picking up the singular grains of sand littering the beach.

"Pretty sure I could see the horizon, like, last month..?" She mused, standing up from her bed and rolling her shoulders as she strolled towards her open door.

"Hm." She gently closed the door behind her and padded down the hallway, shoulders slouched. "I may as well go down now before she calls me to.."

"HITOMI! DINNER!"

She loosely chuckled as she stood at the top of the stairs, sending a wolfish smirk towards her mother who lay at the bottom.

"I know," Hitomi snickered, tapping her nose, "I could smell ya' cooking."

Her mother shook her head and beckoned her down with a wave of her hand. "Of course you did..." She sighed, small smile on her face.

Hitomi slowly descended the stairs, jumping off the last step and strolling past her mother. "Is 'tou-san already eating?" She knowingly asked, getting the answer when she walked into the kitchen and catching said man pause with chopsticks guiltily hanging from his mouth.

"It would be weird if he wasn't, ne?" Her mother giggled, squeezing past her, lightly patting her shoulder. "Come and eat!"

Hitomi unconsciously sniffed at the hair, wincing when the hypersensitive thing caused her to flinch at the smells forcing themselves into her nostrils. " _Ouch_ ," she hissed under her breath.

"Is your nossh shrrill hurting?" Her father asked, mouth full of food as he talked, unknowingly spewing rice. "What about yohr hawd?" He shovelled even _more_ rice into his mouth and choked when a hand whacked the back of his head.

" _WHERE ARE YOU MANNERS, YATSUI_?!"

Hitomi snorted a laugh at her mothers appalled shout, hands itching to cover her ringing ears as she barely covered her small whimper at the volume.

"Probably in the same place as his good looks," she drawled, taking the seat opposite her mother. "No where."

The offended gasp her father made, had her mother trying to keep the tea she just drunk in her mouth as she desperately covered them with her hands, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"So you got your silk black locks from your mother, then, did you?!" Yatsui scoffed, running a hand through his own black tresses as he puckered his lips, "I THINK NOT!"

Hitomi grinned behind her cup, stomach fluttering in glee at the scene. _He's such an idiot._

Yes. She much preferred them happy and not worrying over the way her ears still rung, and blood leaked from them, or how her nose itched to a point of wanting to cut it off, or even the little stinging pain blooming in her fingertips.

Yes. She much preferred them happy and blissfully unaware of how much agony she was really in.

* * *

 **•僕のヒーローアカデミア•**

* * *

A week had passed since school was finished, meaning, it had also been a whole week that she'd been staring at her non-existent hero costume design. She had honestly forgotten that she had to submit a design, also forgetting when the deadline for said design was.

"Crappin' crap," she mumbled, tapping a pencil against her lips. "I may as well just go naked... Ok, _no_." She frantically shook her head at the idea and flopped back onto the couch, chucking the pencil onto the small coffee table before she did so.

"Why is it so hard to come up with something so simple?" She sighed, leaning her head on the back of the couch.

"Maybe that's because you're thinking too hard about it."

She blinked open her eyes at the voice and grunted when they flicked her on the forehead as they walked out from behind the couch.

"I don't even understand what's so hard about it," they drawled, picking out their left ear as they bent down towards the small table to snatch at her scribbled drawings.

She grunted at them and threw a tired arm over her face. "It's just so _tiring_ , 'tou-san," she whined.

He hummed and continued to shuffle through the few papers, eyebrows crinkling in thought. "Well," he stated with a sigh, flopping down onto the couch, chuckling as she cried out a quiet 'fatass'. "At least you have a common factor between all of them."

He watched as she pursed her lips, dropped her arm off of her face and sat up properly in her seat. "Yeah? And what's that?"

He breezily laughed at her demand, and scratched the side of his head as he frowned thinking about the answer. "They're all made of leather and _skintight_ ," He said, looking absolutely appalled.

"Oh."

.

.

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _OH_?!" He screeched, "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS WEARING SOMETHING SO PROMISCUOUS!"

She whistled at the sheer volume of his voice and gently peeled to crushed pieces of paper in his hands off of him. "That's a shame," she droned, standing up as she smoothed out the creases in the paper. "Leather is _so_ in this season, as well."

He sat agape on the couch, blinking as he watched his only child start to walk away. "Hitomi, don't you _dare_ ," he whimpered.

"Sorry. I can't hear you over the sound of me not caring."

"DAMN IT- _NO_ , HITOMI!"

...

Her nose twitched as a familiar scent wafted in through her window, along with the faint smell of sea air, and she sat upright in her desk chair.

"Is that..?" She thought aloud, instantly recognising the smell, and then proceeding to squint her eyes as she faintly saw two figures on the shit covered beach.

"Wha- _Izuku_?" She bewilderedly spluttered, jumping up from her chair and running out of her room.

"I'm going out!" She shouted as she flew through the living room in a hurry, into the hall, and straight out the front door, ignoring the yell of her mother's 'make sure to come back alive!', father's cry of 'no, you're not!' and continued to run barefoot down the dusty sidewalk.

 _I'm certain that's Izuku,_ she thought, heart pumping in her chest as her eyes widened behind her fringe as her nose once again twitched. _But what is he doing with All Might?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heeey. How's it going? This is probably the quickest I've ever updated. Holy shit.**

 **Ayye! Is that a longass review I see? Lovin' it~!**

 **Yeaaah. I realised he's OOC in that sense, and oh _shit_ , he is definitely a hard character to write... I'll try not to smash him up and shape him into a character that fits my OC! Kidding. That's the last thing I want. Hopefully what I've written in this chapter does some explaining about their relationship (or lack of lmao). But seriously. Don't worry too much, he isn't gonna be some lovesick fool; I'm not _that_ bad of a writer lol. (Do keep reviewing or, hell even PM me if his character becomes unbearable. I'd hate to do that seeing as he's your favourite..) Also, I plan to develop the hell out of Hitomi's character, I'm not a fan of the 'unemotional type' either..**

 **Btw I really don't mind any sort of constructive criticism. Feel free to give some, anytime!**

 **Anyways! Thank you for all the reviews/Favourites/Follows!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There she was, again; sitting in her little corner like she owned the cramped space.

It was annoying, and just _wrong_ , and, **and**... Why was she over _there_ and not _here_?!

"Wow, Bakugou!"

"S-So cool!"

The smirk on his face widened at the praise of his classmates, and the mini explosions in his hands increased in size.

"They got bigger!"

"Amazing!"

He would show her, that sitting in her, her _stupid_ corner, was the wrong thing to do; especially when he was showing off his quirk.

"Hey!" He barked out, storming over to the quiet child. "I _said_ -"

"I heard you," she mumbled, lifting her legs up to her chest as she tried to ignore the alarm bells blaring in her head. "What do you want?"

His glare intensified at the pure nerve of her, and he angrily crossed his arms.

"Tell me your quirk!" He demanded, huffing a breath out through his nose, wild grin on his face, " _If_ you have one, that is," he sneered, looking rather pleased with himself when she finally looked up at him.

"I don't."

Di-... _Did he hear that right_? Did he really, _seriously_ , hear that right? The one person that showed no interest in him, didn't _fawn_ over him like he was a top-class hero already, looked down on him like _he_ was below _her_ , was just like _Deku_?

Life sure loved him.

"You..." He trailed off, the beginnings of a laugh at the tip of his tongue, " _Don't_ have a quirk?"

She rolled her eyes at him and tut. "Yes. Did you not hear me properly, Bakatsu?"

Oh, man. Oh, _man_. How sweet was this?!

"You're just like Deku," he spat, eyes taking on a sharp glint, "A useless piece of _trash_."

The ten-year old sighed at his behaviour and slowly stood up, "Thank you," she hummed, dusting off her skirt that touched the floor, "No one's ever complimented me before."

He gave her a weird look, teeth bared and one eyebrow raised in confusion, " _HAH_?!"

"Yeah. Being like Deku is a good thing," she commented, eyes flickering behind him where said person was helping another put away some toys. "He's a real nice person."

He was stumped. This girl thought he was _complimenting_ her? What sort of twisted-?

He let out a bellowing laugh, head whipping backwards as he wickedly cackled at her ignorance. "You-.. you thought I was-?!" He burst out in laughter again.

"Hey," she quietly called out, slowly walking forward as she made to go past the laughing boy. "Do me a favour and leave me alone."

His cackling slowly subsided at her words, and his mouth eventually clacked shut when she ever so gently brushed past him, and he narrowed his eyes in anger.

His arm lashed out before he could even register what he was doing, blood pounding in his ears as he drowned out the terror filled screams of his classmates.

There was only one bloodcurdling scream he was interested in, and he had never felt so happy to have heard it.

* * *

 **•僕のヒーローアカデミア•**

* * *

Her arm tingled, and she grunted in annoyance at the phantom pain. _Stupid scar_ , she tut, awkwardly scratching at her upper arm as she ran. _Stupid Katsuki._

It grated on her nerves for the completely wrong reasons. Reason 1: it never healed. Reason 2: she can't believe she let it get there in the first place. And finally, Reason 3: that idiot of a boy, _Katsuki_ , was the cause of it.

A sneer crossed her lips at the thought of him, and she stumbled in her steps, nearly missing the few stairs that led down onto the beac- and was Izuku pulling along a _fridge_?!

Quickly descending the stairs, she lightly jogged over to the two people with their jaws nearly hitting the sand, and she glared at them in exasperation.

"What," she huffed out, bending over at the waist and resting her hands on her knees as she stopped a few metres in front of them. "... the _hell_ are you doing?" She breathed, standing up and cracking her back.

"AHHHH!"

"OH SHIT!"

She blanched at their delayed reactions, eyes dead as she watched the ill-looking blonde man going around smelling like All Might, actually, suddenly, turn _in_ to All Might.

Wait, _what_?

"Everything will be ok! Why? Because I am here!"

She blinked... And promptly ignored his exclamation in favour of addressing Izuku with the matter. "Who was that wheezing old man, and _why_ can he turn into All Might?"

Izuku dropped the heavy rope flung over his shoulders and stumbled over to her, hands frantically waving at her in denial. "I-It's not what it looks like!" He stuttered, chucking a shaking hand above his eyes as he pretended to squint and look around. "All Might?! W- _Where_?! I d-don't see him! Ha ha ha!"

She snorted in amusement at the obvious lie. Maybe she would've believed him, if the evidence was not standing _right in front of her_ , blocking the god damn _sun_.

"Wow," she droned, lightly applauding him for his impeccable performance, "Nice try, Izukkun. Real believable."

"T-Thank you!" He shouted, bowing at the waist as he sweat-dropped from her overly sarcastic tone. _She was joking, right?!_

She let out a light laugh at his bow, waving him off before she crossed her arms and turned to face the only other person on this trash covered beach.

 _Oh, yeah. What were they even doing?_ She thought with a hum, silently taking note of the fact that she actually had to look _up_ at them. "You _are_ All Might, right? Not some shitty imposter? 'cause you've got his weird smell down to a T."

He winced at her harsh tone, grin faltering, "I am-" a violent cough wracked his body and the tangible smell of blood entered her nose.

"Hm. Seems like your quirk is taking quite a toll on your body," she hummed, holding her chin, "But then again, seeing how weak your _actual_ body looks, it's no surprise, really."

 _C-C-C-Criticaaaaaal hit!_

Izuku's neck nearly snapped from the way he kept looking from Hitomi to All Might, all the while wondering where all this thick tension had come from.

"H-Hitomi!" He gasped, clutching at his hair as he saw All Might's wilted form, "That was r-rude!"

She shrugged her shoulders in response and fanned at the smoke that suddenly emitted from the blonde man, eyes locking onto the stranger that was with Izuku before, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"My bad for wondering what this _hero_ was doing making you drag around a fridge like you were a frickin' _slave_ ," she ground out, fists clenching at her sides as she witnessed at the way stranger the in question looked so relaxed and unbothered.

Izuku blinked as he heard her speak, mouth agape at what she said, and he slowly let go of his hair and instead scratching at his cheek in confusion.

 _She was worried? About_ _ **me**_ _?_ He thought, no other reason occurring to him for why she sounded so vicious. "I, uh... He's training me!" He blabbed, slapping a hand over his mouth as his eye widened. "I-I mean-!"

" _Izuku_!" The 'stranger' sharply said, making a shushing motion with his hands. "Be quiet and let me handle this!"

Izuku frantically nodded at him, lowering his hand from his mouth and biting his tongue. _Please do!_

She thought it was funny that they thought she couldn't hear their one sided conversation. "Training, huh?" She mused, "For the physical part of U.A's entrance exam, right?"

"What's it to you, kid?"

Her eye twitched at the unwanted nickname. "It's _Hitomi_ , and do you _really_ think Izukkun can get into U.A without a quirk?"

All Might shared a quick look with Izuku. "Uhm. Yeah, sure," he said slowly, leaning his ear towards Izuku when beckoned.

" _Hitomi hasn't got a quirk_!" Was the hurried whisper.

His eyebrows raised all the way up into his hairline at the newfound information. _How odd._

This girl, the one who smelt him and _identified_ him as All Might before he had even transformed, _didn't_ have a quirk? He had never heard such a blatant lie in his life.

"No quirk, you say?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and regarded the girl in a new light. _Maybe it still lay dormant?_ He thought to himself, appraising her form and noticing the way her hands ever so slightly shook. His eyes lit up as an idea entered his head and he pursed his lips. _Perhaps she..._

She decided she didn't like him. Something about him smelt fake and _not his_ , and the way he stared at her as if expecting her to pull a Katsuki and suddenly explode, set her on edge.

"Yes, I have no quirk." She said the word with such venom and acidity that it took him aback. "So _what_? Gonna say I can't go to U.A? Or that I'm _trash_? Lowest of the low? An insignificant, useless human being?"

Every punctuated word had her hands visibly shaking, and she hissed when her nails broke skin, screwing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth to brave through the pain, trying to ignore the way her blood burned and boiled beneath her skin.

Izuku's eyes narrowed as a grimace formed on his lips, eyebrows furrowing as he recognised her words. And, suddenly, flashes of the many times Katsuki had tormented him appeared in his head, and it was as if a light was being shone behind his eyes. Because every time Katsuki spat out an insult at him, had degraded him beyond belief, Hitomi had _always been there_ , one way or another, and she hadn't been excused from his harsh words.

It wasn't fair, he decided, that they were treated in such a way, and a sort of twisted respect bloomed for her in his chest when he realised she had bottled her feelings up right from the very start. But _now_? Now it was all overflowing and so, so _negative_ and he couldn'tbreatheandit _hurt_.

"Yes. You have no quirk, so how do you expect to even get past the entrance exam?"

 _WHAT WAS HE DOING?!_ Izuku panicked, mentally screaming at him to shut up and not make her any angrier. _Could he not see that she was about to- oh_. He blinked as she continued to stand completely still and not lunge at them like he _felt_ she would.

"I _know_ that," she brokenly whispered, unclenching her fists and ashamedly staring down at the sand slowly becoming stained from the blood dripping off her fingertips.

"H-Hitomi?" Izuku hesitantly asked, flinching back when All Might lay a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

He sighed and listened to him, staying in place as he just watched her break. _I-I want to help... But I... can't?_

She quietly laughed to herself, bringing her arm up to wipe her suddenly really foggy eyes. "I don't even want to become a hero," she mumbled, threading her fingers through her fringe as she pushed it back.

Izuku continued to stare at her in sheer surprise, it being the first time he had seen her whole face, and he was lost for words. "I- you.."

She slowly blinked her eyes open, and smiled.

He had sworn that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In a totally platonic way, that is. It was just so pure and, _genuine_ , that it had him smiling in return.

All Might nodded to himself, proud of what he had seen. Back when she had first appeared on the beach, he had noticed something off about her. But now? All that lay in hiding was her true quirk. Because the little enhanced senses that she seemed to have, was only a taster of what truly lay inside that caged heart of hers.

" _But_ ," she said, eyes arching into crescent moons as tears gathered at the corner of them, smile widening to a completely blown out grin. "Every hero needs a sidekick, don't they?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Glad to see so many people are enjoying this! And to answer the most asked question... Hitomi _is_ a girl. KIDDING! She is most like a Wolf, though, in terms of her Quirk, but how much so is yet to be revealed...**

 **Oh! Do you all mind the 3rd POV? Because I can easily switch it up if you don't? Though, personally, I feel 3rd person is best suited for this fic... I don't know, thoughts?**

 **Quick thanks to everyone who's Reviewed/Favourited/Followed this fic/or _me_ (holy shit. Nice).**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

She was an idiot! A complete and utter _idiot_.

Why did she just break down in front of _All Might_ like that?! Oh, _god_. All Might was there. He was, honest to god, _there._ Training _Izuku_ of all people. Whoops. Gotta be careful or she'll end up turning into Katsuki.

She held her head in her hands and groaned, "I can't believe I did that!" She hissed, letting head slam down onto her desk, and she left her hands hovering in the air beside it, fingers twitching in exasperation. "And why do I have to meditate?! What did he even _mean_ by that?" She grunted, annoyed at the fact that she had to meditate, and because she didn't know how to do such a thing.

 _How dumb can you get? Honestly, Hitomi.._

She huffed in annoyance and slowly raised her head, chair squeaking as she wheeled it closer to the desk so her knees tapped underneath the wooden thing. "Some random geezer on the world wide interweeb should know, right?" She mumbled to herself, shuffling a few stray pencils as she reached for the sleek laptop resting at the edge of her desk. "Right.."

She yawned as her fingers pried the lid open, and couldn't help but dazedly stare at her flat reflection on the shiny, black screen.

"Oh, hey." She blinked in confusion at what she saw and brought her fingers up to part her fringe to make sure what she saw was actually there. "When did I put those on?"

She peered closer at her reflection, eyes squinting in disbelief as the.. _things_ atop her head twitched and jerked as if they were real. Which was impossible, because as much of a bitch that she could be, she never actually remembered, biologically, being one.

She let the inky strands water through her fingers as she gently lowered her hands, and swiftly clicked the 'on' button on her laptop. She promptly ignored what just happened and tapped her fingers on her desk as she waited for the log-in screen to load up.

" _Finally_ ," She complained, clicking the familiar logo on her user, and tapping in her password of '123kacchansucks'.

Honestly. The boy should be honoured that Izuku's adorable nickname for him made up part of her password. It also helped that everyone who knew her, knew of her distinct dislike of him, so hacking into her laptop would be very much a hard thing to do when her arch-nemesis was the key to unlocking it.

Her eyes burnt, and she frantically rubbed them to prevent them from watering. Just one more video, she had said, convincing herself that it would be the last. That 'one more video' turned into two, and then three. Next thing she knew? She was sitting in darkness with only the luminescent screen providing a dull glow.

 _I need to pee_ , she absentmindedly noted, clicking on a very promising looking video. She pursed her lips as she watched said video load up. She doesn't know what it was that possessed her dry eyes to flicker to the corner of her screen, but she was glad they did.

Her mouth lay open in shock at the time that lay there, and it took her all but two seconds for the time to register in her head before she scrambled up off of her chair, and rushed to the door.

12:34 AM it read. _Shit_.

Now, normally, the time wouldn't bother her, but seeming as she had to get up particularly early from now on, she needed her sleep. (She could only blame herself for that, really. After all, she was the one who signed up for U.A, _and_ she was the one to set her alarm for 6 AM so she got a decent amount of training done. Or, in this case, _meditating_.)

She rolled her shoulders, one hand pushing at the base of her spin while the other slowly twisted her doorknob.

" _Hitomi_?"

That sounded _awfully_ like her father, but it couldn't be because both him and her mother were usually asleep by now.

 _Oh_. She looked up from the floor and blinked. "Hah?" She rudely gaped, taking in his slippered foot that rest on the top of the stairs, arms clutched close to his chest as he cradled a _cookie jar_?

"Y-You're still a-awake..?!"

She inwardly snickered at his hopeless look, and she slowly shuffled out of her doorway, crossing her arms as she stalked towards him. "Whatcha got there, 'tou-san~?" She hummed, stopping once she was in front of him, blocking his escape.

"P-Please don't tell Kasumi-chan!" He whimpered, cringing in on himself when she sent him a mischievous grin. _Not good. Definitely not good._

"Oh, I won't..." She trailed off, unfolding her arms as she tapped a finger to her chin, and she fought to keep her grin from widening at the look of hope on his face. _Ha_. Not for long.

"Reall-"

She stopped tapping her chin to hold her finger up to interrupt him, " _If_ you let me design and wear my own costume," She said, " _Without_ your influence."

His jaw dropped open at the proposal, before he snapped it shut and narrowed his eyes, "No way in hell!" He seethed, face paling when he recalled her more promiscuous designs.

She sighed and shook her head, "Then I'm afraid 'kaa-san is going to have to hear about _that_." She pointed to the jar in his hand to emphasize what she meant. "Truly a shame.." She turned to the side, making it look like she was about to walk away, but not before she saw a flash of panic cross his eyes. _Hook, line and sinker._ She could almost laugh at how easy it was to tease her father.

"Ok, _fine_!" He caved, shuffling up to the landing above the stairs, eyebrows twitching when he realised he had been played. _It's for the greater good, Yatsui,_ He inwardly chanted, trying to rationalise as to why he agreed so easily. _Your family jewels were on the line, here._ He winced, remembering the wrath or his wife, and, suddenly, he felt all that much better for falling for his daughter's little act.

"Nice doing business with you," she said, wiggling her fingers over her shoulder at him, rolling her eyes at the obvious pout in his voice as she continued onward in her path to the bathroom.

"Yeah, _yeah_. Whatever," he scoffed, shaking his head at her antics, before he lurched his head back in surprise when he noticed the two twitching things atop her head. _What the-?_ He shrugged it off, shuffling his feet along the floor as to walk the small distant to his room.

"Hitomi," he called out, head sticking out of his bedroom door.

She twisted her head around at the call of her name and blinked at the sight of her father hanging off of his door.

"Nice cosplay!" He sent her a quick thumbs up with a wink before disappearing behind the suddenly closed door.

 _What the hell was he on about now?_

"Oh." Her lethargic eyes locked onto her slouched figure standing in front of the bathroom mirror, and she was pretty sure she just witnessed her soul leaving her body.

She was so, _so_ tired. Could the Universe _not_ chuck shit at her for once?

She sighed, resignedly, and lifted a drowsy arm up to poke at the fluffy thing sticking out from her head along with her dark tresses.

"At least it matches my hair...?"

* * *

 **•僕のヒーローアカデミア•**

* * *

His chest heaved as he collapsed onto the sand, shirt forgone and sweat glistening against the setting sun.

"Say, Izuku..."

Said boy cracked open a tired eye at the drawl of his name, "Y-Yes?" He stuttered, gasping in a much needed breath and tried to sit up.

"Tell me everything you know about that brat."

He blinked at the demand and awkwardly scratched his head, "Who, _Hitomi_?" He asked, incredulously, turning to look at his companion and flinching when he was met with an expectant gaze. "A-Ah. I don't know much about her, just that..." He came up blank, and a different kind of sweat dripped down his neck. "Uh, eto..."

Toshinori shook his head at the boy and waved him off, "Never mind," he rumbled, sighing as he ran a tired hand down his face, "I just wanted to see if you knew as much as I did."

Izuku frowned at that, "But I don't know _anything_ about her!" He exclaimed, wondering what All Might was getting at.

"Exactly," he stated, as if that was the answer to everything. He quickly beckoned Izuku over with a wave of his hand, and the boy hesitantly got up.

"Listen here, Izuku. I've got another task for you..."


End file.
